The 105th Hunger Games
The 105th Hunger Games was the third games created by Mysims and was a suprise quell. It has 72 tributes from the 12 districts, 3 males and 3 females a peice instead of the usual 1 boy, 1 girl. It is known for its quell purposes and large death toll. Also, it is the first and only games to only be written in selected POV's only, instead of whoever needs one. It is also known for the fact that is has 4 victors, and was the second time Districts 2 and 7 had won. The Tributes Reapings Cinia's POVEdit They said this year would be counted as a quell, they never told us that there would be triple the tributes. Shite. All of us, standing in the square, petrified. Except me, I ain't breaking a sweat. I won't be picked, I have no terasse. So I have the best chances possible, then the rep runs on. "Sorry I'm late, I just need to look my best." she says hurridely, she brings out a mirror and fixes her hair. "This is so exiting." she says giddily. Get on with it lady, will you. "For the lovely ladies, we have...Katie Gold." A terrified girl with perfect features and perfect eyes joins the stage. So jealous. Wait I know her, she's in my math class. Oh well. She calls out another name, Amelia Rhodes. She's younger than me, don't know her. One more to go. Its not gonna be me. "Cinia Pacifica." announces the guide. Nope, don't know anyone called that, except me. Oh no. I take to the stage. All us girls on the stage, terrified, all the girls in the crowd, breathing a sigh of relief. Now for the boys. Aurum Livingstone, he is in my English class, then Jake Dane. He's a total hottie, maybe... no, no one is hotter than me. And Finally Mortimer Rinter, the local weirdo. Lovely. I'll probably outlast all these idiots. I hope. Natalia's POVEdit Its lovely here in district 2, sunny and not a cloud in the sky, but everyone is holding their breath. I've been in this square since 8 this morning. Suddenly the rep burts out of the justice building. "Fashionably late, as usual." she says in a totally fake accent. She totters over to the ball marked girls, she flips her hair over her shoulder and sticks her hand in. I cross my fingers, please. Please. "Saffra Keene," Saffra is in my class at school. She's always hitting on the older boys, I daresay people will be glad to get rid of her. "Cassandra Castle." She's younger than me, and I don't know her so, oh well. "Natalia Wren." Oh no, that's me, my luck has finally run out, although I heard on the T.V. the other night that they're may be more than one winner this year. Maybe I do have a chance. Hopefully. Andy's POVEdit As usual the first up was the Girls. Its good to know some things don't change. This year there would be 6 tributes chosen, 3 girls and 3 boys, and the chances were higher than ever. Me being the oldest in the family and having to take tessera so much did not help. I was just hoping that Malena, my younger sister, the only one I have left would'n't get chosen. The escort for our district cames up. "Ladies first, as usual" I crossed my fingers. "Raina McHollen" Phew. She's In my sister's class so I know her. Before I could feel sorry and cross my fingers again the escort called the next name. "Jack Silverfox" Jack! We used to be really good friends when we were younger. I wanted to volunteer so badly, but knew I had to wait. The escort called the next name and I knew it was no use crossing my fingers. Lymerick Hartley was called next. I had no idea who she was but I had seen her in one of my Geography classes. Next. It was almost over. "Andy Darling" I'm sure I knew him he had just slipped my mind when I remembered, It was me. My sister was crying and trying to block her tears. At least she was safe, but I was wrong she was called up next. Her face tear stained. I was begging for someone to volunteer but no one did in this district unless you were family and I couldn't because I was already chosen, and beacuse I'm a boy. It was hopeless. I had already taken tessera for her and she hadn't once. She had wanted to but I wouldn't let her. Now, I thought It would pay off but as you can see it didn't really. The final name was barely audible to me but my sister knew who it ways immediatly. It was Wireum Jones. He had helped my sister and I from starving with free food, which was almost never around. He had been my sister's friend ever since. I hugged my sister when the reaping was over and promised we'd both make it somehow. She didn't even act hopeful. I closed my eyes so she wouldn't see my tears. TG's POVEdit Wow, 6 people for one district, the Games are getting really getting out of hand. The escort runs on stage and shoves his hand in the ball marked boys. Well, at least some things change. "The boys are... Alder Claycomb, Roman Kinsen and Jake Lawrence." Alder is in the year below me, in my brother's class. Roman is the village idiot and I don't know Jake. Oh well, nothing too shocking. "The girls are... Ashley Kennedy, Chelsey Martins and... Taybin-Gunnar Mayseem." The first two are dumb blondes and annoying girls and the third... oh. I didn't notice before, she used my full name. Its me. I walk onto the stage. I would rather stand with the boys but I am made to stand with the girls. This should be great fun. Tamara's POVEdit The escort is hopping across the stage, clapping her hands like some high seal. Oh, I can't beleive that they're will be triple the tributes. ''I hate the accent they all have. Its so ridiculous. "For the girls...Skye Clementine, Dianne Hathaway and... Tamara Combe." Skye is vaugley fammilar. Don't know Dianne. And Tamara is... me. Oh god , oh god. This can't be happening. It can't be happening. I took all the precautions, no terassea, not voulenteering. Oh my. The tears begin to fill my eyes. No Tamara, don't cry, be strong. Prove to all these people, you can win. You will win. "For the boys... West Night, Ryan McFreely and Sam Goldschmitt." Ha, Skye's boyfriend got chosen too. Syke runs up to him and kisses him. I get a weird feeling in my chest. Oh no, I cannot be falling for Ryan, not now. This can't be good. Kinnsley's POVEdit Reaping, again. And this year its even worse, 4 more families have to go through the shock and depression of watching a child be killed. Its horrible. The escort isn't here, so a Peacekeeper does it for him. "The girls are Anne Blacksmith, Bella Mendez and... Kinnsly Sprocket." The last words seemed forced, and I know why, I know that peacekeeper, he was my saviour, the only one that kept me alive when no one else could. I take to the stage and look at Anne, whimpering. Ha, I'd be suprised if she lasted the bloodbath. And Bella, she's even worse, the tears trickling down her cheeks. "And the boys are Waldo McCraft, Quincy Yoker and Keith Thomes." I don't know Waldo or Keith, but Quincy, I've had crush on him since before I could talk, I don't beleive I'm going into this with him. I'll never see district 6 again. Pamline's POVEdit Its raining in district 7, and the familliar smell of tree bark and sawdust is in the air. I'm standing in the square with a couple friend when the escort runs on. "Sowee I'm lateeee." she says in a hard to understand voice. "Tee feemalee tributees iss Geerammine Lioonshearthh, Hannnnaa Maarcuss and Orrriianna Risshfield." I think the escort has a lisp or something, it really hard to understand her, but I think she said Geramine Lionshearth, Hanna Marucs and Orianna Rishfield. I don;t know any of them so, oh well. Now the boys. I cross my fingers. Just as the escort shouts my name (or her verison of my name). I walk onto the stage and I'm joined by Simon Hays, the son of the lumerjack next door and Malecai Garama, who I don't know. This should be interesting. I hope I can survive, District 7 needs a new victor. Lisa's POVEdit Reapings, yay. Another day when we get to find out who gets killed, and of course its three times worse because there is gonna 3 times the tributes. Oh well. I stand in the square with a few friends when the escort runs on. "Hey everyone, this is Zoax Nathanial here. Like you don't know," Most of us don't know him, he's new for this district, but he was in district 10 or something before. "The girls are... Katie Kate, Winter Grakineey and... Lisa Richards!" Oh god this can't be happening, I was this close, this close to getting out without being reaped or any of family being reaped. I hear my little sister begin to cry as I walk onto the stage. I stand with the girls mentioned. Luna and Sebastian. I will avenge them. My neighbours will be avenged... Shadow's POVEdit Some more reapings eh. Well, its ok I suposse, as long as you aren't the one picked, yeah. That must suck. So we all stand here in a soggy square for about an hour waiting for someone who takes two hours to arrive. Ridiculous, if they are gonna send us off to our deaths, could they at least do it properly. "Sorry I'm late." says the guide, oh yeah, he will be sorry. "The girls are Lachelle Greenmage, Kimmy Sun and Xena Daniels." Don't know any of them so yeah. It sickens me to think that most or probably all of those girls won't survive the bloodbath. "And the boys are Tedd Miller, Bernard Mararch and... Shadow Summers." Dunno the first one, the second one is the baker's son and the third one is familiar, Holy shit. Its me. I walk onto the stage, none of us will make it back here, I bet. Terri's POVEdit Its reapings again, its rained, snowed and the sun has been shining in the past hour, that is what it is like in District 10, you don't know when something or how something will happen. I stand in the square with my sister Cathy, she's 13, so she's old enough to be reaped, and enough to remember what happened to Livi from school last year, ugh. "Hey guys, the females are... Brooke Hamilton, Ariana Manson and... Terri Rosedain." Thank god, Cathy Rosedain is safe, but yours truly isn't. Oh god, Mum can't look after Cathy by herself, she'll fail. please someone, voulenteer. Please. Nothing. I stand on the stage while the escort calls the males, no one I know. This is gonna be so terrible, but I will win. For... Cathy. Raven's POVEdit Its a terrible day here in District 11. ''Where you eat till your full, as if. The only time were full is when someone forgets to clear the stable and its full of shit. Oh well. So we are all standing in the square, everyone from 12-18, waiting to know if it is us that will be killed, well. Not exactly. Lauren won last year so maybe we will win again. "Hey guys, I know you want this over with so, the females are Sylvie Scarlet, Maylee Brooks and... Raven Banks." Oh crap its me, I walk onto the stage and they call the males, one of them was last years victor's brother, Charlie. He looked terrified. Unbeliveable. Rosemelrose's POVEdit Reapings in 12 are an unbearable time, I mean, last year, we had a pair of fighters, but they mucked it up and got killed. Oh well, we haven't had a victor since Katniss and Peeta and that isn't a good thing, they kind of destroyed our lives. Suddenly the escort appears and starts to sing and dance. "Hi peoples, its meeee. Ha, yeah. Well the female tributes this year are, Rosmelrose Divage, Celandine Lynch and Krystal Clearwater." Oh crap, he called my name, why won't someone voulenteer, I'm only 12. I walk onto the stage and stand with Celandine and Krystal. I wonder if any of us will make it back. Doubt it, the escort calls the boys, one I think I know but I don't, maybe I will win, Lauren from 11 was 12 and she won. Maybe the odds will be in my favour... Chariots District 1 (Cinia's POV)Edit We look pretty good, the glitter is a bit itchy but Ivette was right, it is eyecatching. Our song plays out, Someone like you by Adele, Its a really good song and everyone looks at us in awe and envy as we ride down the street. Everyone chants our names, my name. Its an amazing feeling, it would be better if we weren't going to be carted off to be killed in a few days District 2 (Saffra's POV)Edit Our song chants out, Stronger by Kelly Clarkson, fitting, as we are being sent off to be killed. Oh well, its a good song, we sway to, we almost look as good as District 1, the Capital shower us with kisses and roses. This is amazing. Cassie did a really good job. We keep all the attention till district 3 comes out. District 3 (Andy's POV)Edit Our song is Laserlight by Jessie J, everyone seems bored, I anticpate the chorus, when the finally comes on chorus, our suits begin to flash all kinds of colours, I'm pretty sure someone took an epeleptic seizure. Its amazing, like a nightclub at the height of the night, we are riveting. I smile and hold Malena's hand. I feel amazing. District 4 (Alder's POV)Edit Our song is Under the Sea from Disney's The little mermaid. Its OK, The girls are mermaids and can barely walk, nevermind jump into our arms, never the less, the manage to do it and it gets us lots of applause from the audience. Good. Finally someone pays attention to us. District 5 (Skye's POV)Edit Our tune is Without You , by David Guetta. Good song, I love this dress, I'm standing with Ryan and when it hits the chorus I begin to kiss him, you can hear the screams from the capital. Amazing. They love us so much for our kiss, Tamara screams, its not us that is giving us the edge, its the fact our chariot is on fire, not sythetic flame, on fire, it engulfs West. Holy shit, he jumps off the chariot and someone throws a bucket of water over him, Luckily because of this outfit, most of the fire never touched his skin. We are unforgettable. District 6 (Kinnsly's POV)Edit We are all dressed like air hosts and hostesses. Oh well, our song is Light up the World, by The Glee Cast it fits, kind of. We walk around the chariots, pretending to service people, this isn't exactly a good look and not many people know the song, so not many understand what is going on. District 7 (Pamline's POV)Edit This is a good outfit, and the sing is nice, its Dream a little dream of me , by The Mamas and Papas, its nice, and timed perfectly to the leaves, speaking of which, how did they do this, its amazing the way the Capital can do things like this, at home some of the girls dream to have some of the outfits they wear here. Suddenly the district 5 chariot goes alight. Holy shit, we need to upstage them, I grab Germaine and kiss her, for some reason I feel a warrmth spread through me, even though I've never noticed her before. District 8 (Aaron's POV)Edit Our song is Flashdance, what a feeling, by Irene Cara, when it reaches the chorus our outfits flash from black to yellow, everyone is in shock and screams with jealously, then we go blue, another scream, then we go red. This is amazing, but I'm pretty sure someone is taking a seizure from the flashing lights, little did I know, the person taking the seizure was inches behind me... District 9 (Shadow's POV)Edit We don't have a song, so we are kind of boring, also, our stylist made us wear bin bags because he had no idea what to do, so, we are terrible and no one even bothers to look at us, ridiculous, I can almost feel the humiliation that my district must be feeling. District 10 (Terri's POV)Edit This outfit is nice, of course its not real blood, just red dyed water, but it looks real enough, our song is Cotton Eyed Joe by Rednex, its a good song that fits our outfit, when the lyrics start, Riley and I begin to square dance, Denzel and Brooke and Shane and Ariana do the same, everyone loves it and its so much fun, I feel giggles escape my mouth. I don't beleive this is such fun, this is the first year that District 10 has been memorable District 11 (Charlie's POV)Edit Our song is Sexy and I Know it , by LMFAO. I've got no idea what it has to do with our outfits, which by the way, are really itchy. I pretend to farm on the chariot, I pick apples and rake leaves, basically until we are told that we are done and need to get off. District 12 (Krystal's POV)Edit Our song is Disco Inferno by the Trampss. Its fits conserdiering the theme is fire, it works really good, although we uptempo it, We spin round, showing every inch of this beautiful outfit, we are dazziling, amazing, raditating. Any word you can think of. Capital's FavouritesEdit Death Chart Summary Winners Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce you to the winners of the 105th Hunger Games, Terri Rosedain, Pamline Falcon, Cinia Pacifica and Natalia Wren! Category:Hunger Games